The Souls in the Mirror
by Kohana'sArrow
Summary: I has been five years since Kohaku has been serving Naraku. As he waits for the right moment to kill Naraku he finds himself growing closer to a certain demoness. Could this lead to a seemingly unthinkable bond?  KohakuXKanna
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Prologue  
  
The moon glowed brightly in the cool midnight air. Naraku paced, something he never usually did. He was confused, lost he didn't know what he could throw at them anymore. He had made countless attempts to kill Inuyasha off. He had made incarnations who were all destroyed with the acceptation of Kagura, Kanna & Hakudoushi.

"Perhaps I should make another incarnation." Naraku said more to himself than to anyone else. Only four were in the room. Kagura leaned on the window sill, looking out into the night sky. Kanna sat on the ground on one side of the door frame she stared mostly at the ground, sometimes stroking the edges of her soul filled mirror. The only other person in the room was Kohaku, he sat on his knees on the opposite side of the doorway. He was still, almost lifeless only once in a while did a flicker of emotion register on his face, which would disappear quickly.

Kohaku's thoughts plagued him. How long could he keep this visage up? He had been serving Naraku for five years. He wanted to kill Naraku, but his heart had been hidden & whenever he did see the heart Hakudoushi was with it. He knew he was no match for Hakudoushi he would surely kill him before Kohaku could destroy it. He would just have to be patient...

"Kohaku!" The commanding tone of Naraku's anger snapped Kohaku from his thoughts.  
"Uh. Yes." He replied softly. 

"You & Kanna will travel to the temple of the Monk Yoichi. There you will find scrolls that you must bring to me. They hold information on the ancient dragon master Asuke. Perhaps this could be useful to me. The journey will take some time I expect you back in seven days, no less."  
Kanna replied "Yes." Kohaku followed "Yes my lord."  
Naraku continued. "As for you Kagura" Kagura lazily turned her gaze to Naraku. "You will seek out the wolf demon Koga, finish him & get his jewel shards." Kagura stood & with an evil grin said "With pleasure master." She whipped the transforming feather out of her hair so fast she was in the sky before you could feel the breeze she left behind.

Kanna led the way with Kohaku right behind her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kohaku blinked at the rising suns light that bleed through the tree limbs. They had been walking all night since Naraku had sent them. Kanna walked silently & without a change of pace. The only sounds were that of any usual daybreak sound, birds singing their morning songs, dew dripping off of the higher branches leaves to hit the grass with a tiny splash.

He rubbed his eyes & sighed. He opened them to see something stirring in the bushes. He stood completely still, moving his hand slowly to the chain sickle tucked in the sash around his waist.

"Kohaku what is it?" Kanna asked quietly, looking back but not turning around. The thing moved again, he silently got into fighting stance. With a thrash of leaves a small snakelike demon shot out of the brush aiming for Kanna. A gasp barely escaping from her lips as it speed directly at her face. Kohaku was lightning fast, slicing the demon in two, just before it hit her. It was dead before it landed.

Kanna looked at kohaku & spoke with the slightest astonishment. "Why did you do that?" Kanna seemed surprised but her face hardly broke it's usual emotionless expression.

"We have a mission to finish. If you are injured it will only slow us down?" He lied. He was used to lying now that his memory was back. The truth was that he had grown closer to Kanna & he really did not want to see her hurt, it was in his nature to protect. They continued to look at each other. "Oh," was her only response. She then turned & started walking ahead, as if nothing happened.

Kohaku did not enjoy his time with anyone associated with Naraku, but if he had to choose he would pick Kanna. For obvious reasons he hated Naraku, as for Kagura he always felt she would be the person who would kill him if she had the chance. Kanna was quiet, She was more comfortable to be around. She was almost calming. He was now seventeen & he had grown accustomed to being with her. He was always careful not to reveal that he had his memory back when he was around her, for she still remained faithful to naraku, but he was still able to be more of his old self, just a little bit.

Kohaku looked ahead at Kanna, she had changed to. She was no longer a child, as she used to be. Naraku had made her flawlessly. Her pure white hair ended at her waist. It was thick & seemed to be made of the finest silks. Her body was slim & well figured, with a white obi accenting her petite waist, & a white Kimono which gave her that angelic look. Her face was carved to perfection, with a sweet nose & mouth, large dark eyes topped with lengthy lashes. She seemed to have a glow to her, opposite of Naraku. Had she not been a demon, the men in Kohaku's village would have fought to the death for her hand.

Kanna's head began to turn to look back to him. He quickly looked down not wanting to be caught eyeing her.  
"Are you all right Kohaku?" She stopped & looked at him. "You are not keeping up."

"No, I'm fine." He jogged a few steps & caught up with her so they were next to each other. She looked at him blankly & gave what almost looked like a smile.

It had been two & a half days, by night fall they would reach their destination. From Naraku's instructions that would leave them one day to retrieve the scrolls. It wouldn't be hard. With Kohaku, there was not much that could not be done. He was an extremely skilled fighter who has only gotten better over time. He was kind & more gentle than the angry Naraku & the foolhardy Kagura.

Kanna disagreed with Naraku's ways, she only obeyed because she had to. She was more peaceful, she saw no point in killing people & having enemies. So these long simple missions, compared to constant battling were more to her liking.

"We are almost there." Kanna said now looking in her mirror. Kohaku looked as well. In the silver pool that was her precious mirror. An average looking temple appeared where her reflection was moments ago. It showed different rooms. One praying area, a kitchen, a teaching room, & various other rooms. The room they needed to get to was the storage room. Kanna now looked away from the mirror & at Kohaku who was still studying her mirror. He was thinking.

"Hmmm. How about we rest now & go in when it's later. I'll sneak in & take the scrolls, we should try to avoid confrontation. If something comes up we'll have no choice but to fight." Kohaku said looking into her eyes.  
"Yes." She said looking back at him.

Kohaku immediately turned & began gathering wood for a fire. Kanna sat on a fairly large & smooth rock, placing her mirror on her lap. Kanna watched Kohaku disappear into the brush. The once fearful boy she knew was no more. He had grown to be a young man. He stood inches taller than her now. He was lean & very fit. Just about everything about him changed except his face, it still held the almost permanent expression of sorrow, only sometimes did a small smile peak through. Most importantly about his face though was his undeniable freckles. She had grown so accustomed to seeing them that she could not imagine him without them.

Naraku's incarnations would never have something like freckles. That would be considered an imperfection. However Kanna liked freckles. One of Naraku's few male incarnations still alive was Hakudoushi. How she hated Hakudoushi, the way he looked at her, it was just spine tingling. Luckily Naraku preferred her to work with Kagura or Kohaku.

She thought of the what Kohaku had said a few days ago.  
_"We have a mission to finish. If you are injured it will only slow us down"  
_She had this feeling that had been bugging her since he said it, almost like a longing that he would have said something else, she didn't know what, but it made her feel different somehow. She couldn't explain it.

The last Monk finally exited the temple & headed off to the sleeping quarters. Kohaku was hiding in the nearby woods watching the monks as they left one by one. Yoichi the head monk saw them all out of the temple. So it was a waiting game.

As Kohaku & Kanna ate & rested earlier that night, they decided to wait for the monks to head off for bed, then try & get the scrolls. It was also decided that Kanna stay a distance away so that the monks would not key into her demonic aura & become alarmed.

At last the coast was clear. Kohaku emerged in full stealth mode, he wore his slayer uniform & slayer mask. He was silent & fast. He roamed the grounds. He learned its format from Kanna's mirror. He just had to pass the sleeping quarters, then the kitchen. As he prepared to go past he sleeping quarters he tightly grasped the chain attached to his scythe & held his breath as to make no sound. He dashed. It seemed like every move he made was ten times louder than in any normal circumstance. Creaking & jingling every step of the way.

"Humph" the monk on the other side of the wall where kohaku stood rustled in his sleep. Kohaku froze. The rustling stopped he continued...finally. He had passed the sleeping quarters. He exhaled & gently released the chains from his clutches, still careful not to make a sound. The empty Kitchen was easy enough to pass & he reached the door to the storage room.

He slid it open with the utmost gentleness, stepped in & shut it. He lifted the small lantern off a hook on the wall lit it with two small striking rocks he kept under his left shoulder pad, then set the lantern on the ground so the light was not noticeable from outside. As he put the small rocks back under his shoulder pad he looked around the room. It had many shelves full of scrolls, some were in boxes. He had his work cut out for him. He began searching.

Kanna sat on the branch of a tree a large way away from the temple. She watched Kohaku execute the plan perfectly, at this moment precisely he was searching through the scrolls. Then the mirror showed her a view of the entire grounds. All seemed quiet, until she saw some movement. The mirror moved in closer to the movement, & Kanna's worst fear was recognized as a half asleep monk stumbled out of the sleeping room. He was looking around, not seeming to know where he was going.

_Maybe he was just getting air? _

Then the monk headed for the kitchen.

_Oh no, if he sees or hears anything Kohaku is in trouble_.

Kanna dropped from the tree limb & began running. She would have to draw the monks attention away or warn Kohaku, either way she had to do something.

"Kohaku." Kanna whispered as she ran.

As she got close to the grounds she raised her demonic aura as best as she could, hoping to draw the monks attention. She stood in plain sight at the edge of the forest bordering the temple. If he would just chase after her or something. She waited, focused on her demonic aura. Finally the monk reappeared & as he was not in a hurry or fighting with Kohaku, she concluded that the monk was unaware of the demon slayers presence at the temple. She immediately lowered her aura back down, & started to back into the forest, just as she turned her back the monk called

"Halt demon!"

She made a dash for it.

At least Kohaku had some more time.

She may have been a demon but her speed was not one of her best attributes. She tried to run quickly but kept stumbling on overgrown roots. She could hear him catching up with her, she decided it would be best if she just fought him. She stopped short & turned around to face her pursuer.

He also stopped, they faced each other. He was a young monk, hardly worth the title of monk by the looks of it. She had this fight. She began to extract the soul from him. The little spiritual strength he possessed posed little threat against Kanna.

In a quick flash, everything changed, someone was behind her, but she wasn't quick enough. They had hit her hard on the back & then pulled a staff over her head & held her tight, between the staff & the their body. Her arms were pinned so tightly against her side she could barley stand it. Eventually her hands grew weak. Her precious mirror seemed to drop in slow motion. It hit the ground & rolled away from her & the soul she was steeling removed itself & flew back to its body. She was now powerless & in pain.

"N-no...K-k-koha...ooh." She couldn't breath. The person threw her over their shoulder & began carrying her back to the temple.

_Kohaku... _

Kohaku had read through almost all of the scrolls & was growing tired. He reached for the last box, opened it & read. "the Dragon master Asuke last scrolls." At last!" He stood putting the box back in its place & tucking the scrolls into his sash. Last but not least he picked up the Lantern, blew out the tiny flame & hung it back in its place. It was then that he could hear the commotion forming outside.

_I must have been discovered _

Preparing for battle he pulled his mask up onto his face & grabbed his chainsickle. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, this time without slow caution. He ran out. Looking for his nearest opponent. Instead of an opponent he was shocked to see a seemingly unconscious Kanna lying on the ground in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by all the monk from the temple. His heart sank.

_What happened? _

Unnoticed by the preoccupied monk he leaned up next to the closest wall & began trying to form a plan. The monk were standing all around her. They were talking cheerfully, patting Yoichi on the back. He then heard one of the monk talking to Yoichi.

"She almost had me there, I though I was a goner, but she didn't stand a chance against you maste Yoichi. Thank you."

"There will be time for thanks later, now we must purify & dispose of this evil demon." Yoichi held his hands together & started reciting a chant, the other monk followed. Kanna's body began to rise from the ground, she was levitating. Then lights started to shoot out of her body.

"Aaaah!" The small scream barley escaped from her pained lips. They were purifying her.

That was it. No more plan formulating. Kohaku leapt into the crowd of monk. He swung his sickle with direct precision. Careful not to kill, only to injure. The monks fell quickly. They made attempts at throwing sutras at him but, this was futile. Kohaku was faster. All the monks were down now except for one, Yoichi. He & Kohaku stood at opposite ends of the courtyard, the shock & anger clearly visible on Yoichi's face. Kohaku was ready he had no problem taking on this monk.

A light out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Kanna, the light that surrounded her was disappearing. Her body wavered in the air for a moment & began to fall. Yoichi was forgotten for the moment, Kohaku ran faster than he ever thought he could, catching the delicate Kanna's limp body. She looked up at him for a moment before falling completely unconscious.

End of Chapter 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The monk of the temple all groaned & cried in pain on the ground. Kohaku only made it so they could not fight him, he didn't want to kill them. He looked up once more at Yoichi, then back down to Kanna. He had to get her out of here, as much as he would have liked to go at it with Yoichi right about now, he had to get her out of here. He sent his chain sickle, the opposite end of the scythe at Yoichi's feet it wrapped around his ankles before he could get out of the way. With a swift tug Kohaku pulled The monk over. He then brought his weapon back to him, & headed into the forest quickly, Kanna in his arms. He could here Yoichi yelling at him, he was following him.

_Get Kanna safe that's all that matters _

He saw a large tree with an indent in its trunk, up ahead.

_This will have to do for now _

He gently laid her against a tree root. He pulled his mask down, & spoke "Kanna can you hear me?" she didn't answer. The monk was closing in on him. He then climbed up into the tree, hopping into the tree next to it trying to do what he could to keep the fight away from Kanna, he kept tree hopping until he could see Yoichi clearly. The monk seemingly hadn't noticed Kohaku, & looked to be on high alert. Though Kohaku had grown infuriated by the monks attempt to destroy Kanna, though he still had no intention of killing him. He again opted the use the blunt end of his weapon. This way he could possibly knock him out & avoid a huge fight. Swinging the ball in a controllable speed he waited for the right moment. Now! He sent it flying out from behind the branch he was hiding.

It flew directly at the monks head. Yoichi however was to swift. Dodging the attack from within inches of his head he also managed to grab the chain & yank Kohaku (who was holding the other end) out of the tree. Kohaku was caught off guard but that didn't lose his focus. With acrobatic twists & flips he landed, crouched down on his feet. He didn't stay there long as the monk didn't wait to send exploding sutras Kohaku's way. In a series of back hand sprangs he was able to dodge the sutras. Finding a break in the constant flow of attacks Kohaku ran at him sending various kicks & punches directed at his head, all to be blocked. Yoichi made a quick hand motion & his spiritual energy formed a barrier. Kohaku stepped out of the barriers way. He paused looking at Yoichi, the monk looked tired. He must have been worn out from the hand to hand combat. Kohaku reached a hand out letting his finger tips touch the barrier. At first the barrier sent a small shock through him, then he felt something pulsate inside of him.

_The jewel shard! _

He was able the put his hand through the barrier, then his arm, the rest of his body following until he was inside the barrier completely.

"How is this possible?!?! What are you? Why do you protect that demon?" Yoichi was obviously confused & too tired to continue this battle.

Without another thought Kohaku unsheathed his sword.

"You betray your own kind! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!" Yoichi screamed in fear.

Kohaku took the hilt of his sword & swung it hard into the side of the monks head. In one great thud the monk was knocked out on the forest floor & his barrier ceased to exist. Kohaku placed his sword back in its sheath & picked up his chain sickle. His attention now able to return to Kanna. Approaching her listless form he bent down & placed a hand under her head.

"Kanna? Can you hear me?" He asked to no reply.

_Why won't she wake?_

He tried to sit her up but she began to fall back down. Kohaku reacting quickly placed a hand on her back so she would hit her head on the tree root. As his hand touched her back, he heard a crinkling sound.

"What?" He said aloud. He leaned her forward & parted her hair to reveal a single sutra that had been stuck to her back. At first touching it, the same small shock from before occurred followed by the pulsing jewel shard then he was able to remove it. As soon as it came off, Kanna came to life with a large gasp.

"Uh, Hu, Uh! Ko-Ko-Kohaku" She appeared lost & confused. She was paranoid. She attempted to stand but was to weak to stand & fell down again.

"Wait, you must rest for a moment." Kanna continued looking around trying to get up. "Please sit still." Kohaku held her petite shoulders to get her attention. She looked into his eyes, & relaxed.  
"Good. Now, how do you feel?" Kanna only stared for a moment & then replied. "I am better now. I was not able to move, I was aware of what was happening, but I could not do anything."

"Yoichi had put a sutra on your back, that is what must have been what paralyzed you."

"That is why I could not fight back." Kanna said recalling getting hit on her back.

"Kanna." Kohaku said getting her attention again. "where is your mirror?"

"Oh, I dropped it." She looked in the direction of the forest where she had dropped it. Kohaku watched her staring he wondered what she was doing, his question was answered when he saw the mirror floating through the trees the come to a halt directly in front of Kanna. She reached up & gently took the mirror into her arms. At once she looked more at ease.

Kohaku pulled off the slayer mask swinging around his neck, took out the scrolls from his sash set them down, sat back, & for the first time that whole night he was truly able to breath easy. They sat in silence for a few moments, suddenly Kanna stirred. She laid her mirror face down on the ground, without looking at him Kanna spoke "Kohaku why do you keep protecting me?"

Kohaku, trying to come up with something looked away. "I told you we have a mission, Naraku would not be happy if another incarnation was lost in the process of killing Inu-"

"Stop lying!" Kanna interrupted, "Why do you keep up this pretense?"

Kohaku had never heard her raise her voice so he was quite shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I know that you have your memory back!" She yelled then paused. "Why do you continue to serve Naraku?"

Kohaku, was completely speechless.

_How did she know? Did Naraku know? Would she try to kill him? He didn't think he would be able to fight her_.

"Answer." Kanna ordered. For once it was Kanna that was talking & Kohaku was unable to.

"How do you know this? How-" Kohaku asked trying to turn the tables.

"I have known for some time now. You speak in your sleep of your sister...Sango, & of avenging your fathers death. You only do this when you are away from Naraku, so he does not know. Now answer me."

"Why haven't you told him, are you not loyal to him?" Kohaku said defensively. They both now stood facing each other, in confused fury.

"Why do you protect me instead of kill me, you easily could have killed me long ago? Kanna spat back.

They both looked away from each other. Both faces had turned red with frustration. It was silent for a moment.

First to speak was Kohaku, who now looked at the dirt at his feet. "I could never kill you." He was barely audible. Kanna looked up sharply. It was silent again.

"What do you mean?" Kanna's voice returned to its normal sweet whisper.

"I can't bare to kill you Kanna. I just can't do it." Kohaku looked into her eyes. It was Kanna's turn to look at the dirt at her feet. She hid her blushing cheeks with her hair.

_What was he saying? _

"I could not bring myself to tell Naraku." She said finding the courage to look back up.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was silent for what seemed like ages. The stars were disapearing & a faint light on the horizen showed that morning approached.

"look I think we should just move on a bit, set camp & rest." Kohaku looked up just quick enough to catch Kanna nod her head yes. They had to leave this forest before the monk woke up.

They traveled for a long time, through forests & fields, never through human territories. The air was filled with awkward unanswered questions, though neither spoke as they knew not what to say. Kanna noticed they were reaching the edge of the forest they had been traveling, she could hear a river flowing in the distance. It was afternoon now when it was the most hot part of the day. Kohaku stopped dropped his belongings, including the scrolls & then sat down against the trunk of a tree. Kanna followed his lead, though she again opted to place her mirror face down & sat under a tree across from him.

Kanna knew that Kohaku being a human needed rest. She could have kept going without any problem, overtime however she had learned to accomadate to his needs._ Funny _she thought _how I don't mind doing humanlike things with him. Sleeping eating resting talking. Why am I able to act like that around him, what is this feeling I have for him. I do not know. I will never know, I am a demon. An emotionless killer, like Naraku. No I am not Naraku. _Her thoughts were interupted by Kohaku.

"How can you even think I would kill you? I wouldn't even be able to harm you." He laughed aloud. Then got serious, lookin directly at her. "I know you are not a human & your a part of Naraku, so you probably can't understand, but we humans form bonds, friendships. Sometimes more."

_What was he saying? _She thought to herself she was begining to blush. She used her long full bangs to cover her face from his eyes. She felt an overwhelming feeling rising in the pit of her stomache, as if she was expecting something.

He continued "We need comrads... friends."

That feeling she had felt moments ago was shattered.

"Where I grew up, in the slayers village, our whole look on life was based on each other. Our numbers & team work was what truly made us so formidable. They were formidable, I never actually became a slayer. I geuss it is just what makes a human a human. We need each other to survive. You know that I have been working for Naraku for far to long, all I want now is to destroy him as soon as I get the chance, to avenge my father, all the slayers, & all the innocent people that I have killed, My sister." He paused "I geuss since I'm with you so much, I subconciously became closer to you. When I am protecting you I become stronger, I have a reason to fight. I need you Kanna"

Kanna had been looking at him, but she was now looking intently.

"That is why I still do Naraku's bidding. That is why I protect you instead of kill you." He looked down again. After a moment he spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off & say all of that, you probably don't understand any of it."

Kanna had never seen Kohaku look like this before, he had smiled when he thought of his old village. She had never thought he looked so handsome. His face had a brightness to it. He lit up. She wished that he always looked like that. Everything he said made her feel so strongly, what was it though? It was sorrow. Even though it didn't feel good, she wished she could have felt it for an eterninty. Instead of her usual emptiness.

"No." She said quickly.

"Hmm?

"No, I didn't understand it, but I want to, more than anything. I don't understand emotions, I have never felt them for anyone. Naraku I have never felt anything for, Kagura I have never felt anything for, not Akago, definitally not Hakudoushi. They are the closest thing to a... family." She hesitated as if she wasn't sure she was using the correct word. "I only feel when am with...you."

Kohaku was now blushing & though Kanna was blushing she could not look away. She wished that she could feel, understand, see emotion. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Kanna." Kohaku smiled. She looked so pretty when she blushed. She would never seem to be a murderous demon, who had killed countless innocent people. She was an average teen girl riddled with questions. He took a step toward her.

"Kohaku!!!!!" A voice screamed jumping out from behind a nearby tree.

Kohaku instictivly picked up his chain sickle & stepped in front of Kanna. Just as he was about to launch an attack, he realized just who he was looking at & froze in utter shock.

"Rin?" He had barely gotten the word out of his mouth before she lept onto him with a tight hug. "Rin is that you?"

"Yes it is me! I have not seen you in so long!!!!" She said still clinging to him. Kohaku returned the hug, careful not to hurt her with the weapon he still held. He turned his head back to see Kanna. She was looking away.

_This is awkward_.

"Who is this?" Rin said noticing the girl behind him, she let go to face the girl. "Oh wait I remember her, when I was kidnapped. She was there. What is your name again? Oh Kagura? No. hmm? It was so long ago." As she spoke she hardly gave time for a response.

"Um, Her name is Kanna." Kohaku wanted to address Kanna about all that just happened but not in front of Rin. he stood next to Kanna. Kanna still looked away. "What are you doing here Rin?" He managed to look away from Kanna at last.

_I Hope Kanna is ok_

"I have been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, he left a while ago & told me to stay here & wait. I heard voices & came to see who it was & I would never image it was you." She said looking pleasantly surprised. "I am so excited to see you!" She wrapped him again in an intense hug.

"I'm going to get some water from the river." Kanna said quickly. She picked up her mirror & turned on her heels & left.

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked caught off gaurd. Kanna did not answer & quickly disapeared.

"She is awfully quiet."Rin said sitting down. "So what are you doing in this area Kohaku?" Rin looked up at him expectantly.

_I geuss it would be best to let her have some alone time. _Kohaku thought as he slowly sat down opposite Rin. "Oh umm we are...traveling." Kohaku answered vaguely.

Rin went on to chatter endlessly, Kohaku however tuned out, his mind was on other things. Rin had grown up since he saw her last. Her hair was loose, untamed & seemed to form random curls throughout. It aslo was so long that it hit the back of her upper leg. She wore a fine silk Kimona, full of bright flower like designs all over it. She had a smile that never faded. She truly was a lovely young woman.

"...Wouldn't you say Kohaku?" Rin said looking at him with large brown eyes.

"Oh...yeah." Kohaku faked an answer as he had not been listening. He nervously began itching the back of his head.

"Kohaku you are so funny." Rin giggled. Kohaku had to laugh too. Though he was worried about Kanna's abrupt exit, he had to admit Rins cheerfulness was contagious. "Oh my look at how dark it is getting. I must be getting back to where Master Sesshomaru left me. I must be back by night fall." Rin said looking to the dusk sky.

"I hadn't even realized how long we have been talking." Kohaku said helping Rin to her feet.

"I hadn't either." She giggled again, then her sweet smile returned. "Well I geuss this is goodbye."

"Yeah I geuss it is." Kohaku said. Rin quickly leaned up & kissed him on the cheek. His face felt a wave of red heat flush over his face & body.

"Good bye for now anyways." She cheerfully added quickly then skipped off into the night. Kohaku was not sure of what to make of her. She was a strange yet, apealing girl. He did hope he would see her again. Snapping back to reality, he remebered...

Kanna! I must go & make sure she is ok.

Kohaku followed the sound of the running water & made his way to the river.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

Wow I finally got a review! I'M SO EXCITED! Most people usually write read & review in order to get insight from the readers on their story, myself as a reader though find it annoying & needy however I haven't gotten any reviews. This is possibly due to the fact that I didn't say read & review! or just because no one is reading it. This is highly possible because not many people are fans of Kohaku & the majority who are, usually go for the KohakuXRin pairing...soooo what I geuss I'm saying is If you read my story please read & review. Ha Ha! sorry about my rambling read on...

Special thanks to Sound four

Sincerely, Kohana

Chapter 4

When Kanna went to the river she did not get a drink. She sat on the bank, trying to understand what was going on with her. She was overwhelmed by these peculiar feelings. She was so used to emptiness. This was something stronger than she had ever experienced. Though she had broken a barrier between Kohaku & herself, the arrival of his old friend, sent Kanna into a tailspin, she was experiencing jealousy for the first time. This human girl caused many emotions to flare up in Kanna though she knew not what they were. Anger, fear, annoyance were among the many. After a long time she dared to pick up her mirror & allow it to show her the scene between the girl & Kohaku.

Kanna noticed how quiet Kohaku was. The girl on the other hand wouldn't stop talking, as well as smiling. This must be happiness. She thought to herself. Kohaku was smiling too, like before when he spoke of his village, she found him looking very handsome. Rin must think this as well. This only made it harder to watch the display of affection between the two. Slowly the girl inched closer & closer to Kohaku. _Must she sit that close to him? _Kohaku didn't seem to notice. Another thing that the pair did, was laugh. Kanna found the girls laugh high pitched & rather annoying. Kohaku's laugh was quiet & strong, she liked the sound of his laughter. Kanna could not recall seeing Kohaku ever laugh before. The part of their interaction that brought the biggest reaction from her however was the way they said good bye. He helped her up, then she Kissed him on the cheek. Kanna gasped aloud. She couldn't help it, now her body filled with a mix sadness & rage. Why is Kohaku causing such emotions? Kanna glanced down at the mirror once more, noticing Kohaku heading her way, she placed her mirror face down on the ground next to her. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked at her reflection in the water.

Kohaku approached the river bank & halted as he saw Kanna. What was he going to say to her? He walked over & sat beside her.

"Where is your friend?" Kanna asked.

"She is gone." It was quiet for a moment.

"Kohaku, what is that girl to you?" Kanna said without looking away from the water.

"You mean Rin? She is my friend. I met her when Naraku kidnapped her, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. It is just that you act so different with her. "

"How do you..."

"I was watching you." His eyes widened with surprise. "I'm sorry." She looked at him sincerely, turning her body sideways to face him. "It's just I've been so different lately I was wondering if she was like me, that if I saw her I could understand what was happening to me. I never used to feel anything, now when I'm with you I feel...everything. Except I don't know what they are. Its just that I know that even though I may feel emotion I am part of Naraku. My future is doomed to an eternity of murder & fighting. I will never Know what it is to be a part of a family or have friends or..."

She looked up at the sky. Kohaku became mesmerized by the sight of her. The light of the moon on her face did wonders. Her skin looked more illuminating than the moon itself. She looked like an angel. He then saw something sparkle on her cheek. It was a tear. His heart wrenched to see her like this. She was so beautiful & yet so sad.

"...To be in love. I feel so alone." She could hardly be heard. Her hand reached up to her face & touched her tear. "What is happening to me." She now began to weep.

"Your crying." Kohaku turned & faced her. He gently lifted her chin & wiped her tears. His intention was only to wipe her tears & console her but looking into her glittering eyes & beautiful figure outlined in white, he could no longer control himself. He slowly lowered his head to be level with hers. "Your not alone, I'm here." He tenderly pressed his lips to hers. His arms wrapped around her allowing his fingers to become entwined with her satin hair. It was more pleasant to touch then he could have ever imagined, her skin felt as soft as a flower petal. She smelled of lilies. He could have stayed there forever just holding her in his arms.

Kohaku's words would ring through Kanna's memory forever. Her body was in shock at what Kohaku was doing, however she didn't resist & she found her lips returning his kiss & her eyes closing instinctively as he embraced her. Her body tingled with excitement she felt him hold her closer. Sadly though her moment of bliss was disrupted as she felt him pull away. A wave of disappointment flooded her body.

_What am I doing? _Kohaku quickly released her from his hold & reluctantly tore his lips from hers. As his eyes opened again he saw her eyes slowly flutter open.

"I am sorry." He moved away from her. "I didn't mean to-" He looked at Kanna. Her fingertips lightly touched her lips, As though she was reliving their kiss from moments ago.

"What did you just do? What was that?" Kanna said looking into his eyes.

"Its called a kiss. It is something you do when you deeply care for someone. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, It's all right." The truth was Kanna wished she could do it again. During their kiss she finally felt at peace, as though she didn't have a problem in the world. "I am tired, I think we should rest now." She moved over closer to Kohaku until their sides touched & she was able to lean her head on his shoulder. Kohaku felt the wind picking up so he placed his am around her. Within a matter of seconds she was fast asleep. Not long after he also fell asleep with his head leaned lightly on hers.

The next morning Kohaku woke to a bright but cool air. He could hear the gently flowing river that was only inches away from where they slept. He was laying sideways facing a still sleeping Kanna. Her head using his arm as a pillow. He stayed there watching her without moving for he didn't want to wake her. After a while she began to stir.

"Kohaku?" She whispered. Without opening her eyes.

"Yes, Kanna?"

"By this afternoon we will reach Naraku's castle, what will we do?"

"I don't really know. I guess we will just have to be patient. I know it will be hard but I promise you, I will defeat him, then you & I will be free."

Slowly her eyes opened. She reached her hand up & sweetly brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I know you will Kohaku." she said simply. Kohaku had never seen her like this she was so gorgeous but there was something more, she was... human. He smiled. They stayed there just looking at each other, both knowing it would be the last time they would be able to in a while.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Quick note before this chapter begins... :) this chapter is going to seem super cheesy & lame but I promise you that there is a reason for it. Please bare with me. Thanks.

Chapter 5

As they walked up the steps of Naraku's castle Kohaku glanced quickly to his right to look at Kanna. He noticed she had replaced her mask of emotionless nothing. He quickly followed her lead & put his familiar expression of sorrow on. As they entered the main room Hakudoushi lounged in the corner with his arms behind his head, watching them with a malicious smirk. Looking closely though Kohaku could see that Hakudoushi was not looking at them both but only at Kanna. The feeling of uneasiness made it hard for him to keep his face from frowning. Hearing their arrival Naraku came walking out of one of the rooms down the hall.

This used to be a wealthy lords castle before Naraku came. He had ordered Kagura, Kanna & Kohaku to slay everyone. Since the massacre of the people of the castle, Naraku had been staying here. He stayed in the head masters old bedroom with Akago. It was a large & luxurious room. Kagura, Kanna & Kohaku all shared a what used to be the servants quarters. They shared because there was hardly a time when all three were actually there. These three were Naraku's most common weapons of choice, so they were often set off on missions. Hakudoushi however, was almost never called upon to do Naraku's bidding. So he had his own bedroom, which used to be the lords chief advisor's room. Kanna believed that Naraku did not actually want Hakudoushi as a servant, but that he needed him to be a second part of his soul. Naraku being the first, the dark half, Hakudoushi being the second, the pure half, because he was created on Mt.Hakurai & Akago being the heart. This is why he had created Hakudoushi to begin with. Though to Kanna there was nothing pure about Hakudoushi, he was just as evil if not more evil than Naraku.

"Ah, so you are back. You have returned before Kagura. Interesting." He smiled a similar smile to Hakudoushi's. "Do you have the scrolls?" As Naraku stood before them they both kneeled down.

"Yes, master." Kohaku pulled the scrolls form the back of his sash & held them out.

"Good." He grabbed them swiftly opened & read for a moment. "Did you have any trouble on the way?"

"No master." Kanna & Kohaku both said.

"Your mirror was turned down quite a bit, Kanna. Why is that?"

Kanna began getting nervous though she acted completely oblivious. It was not unusual for her to put the mirror face down when nothing was happening, however on this last mission she must have turned it down a little too much.

"Well?" Naraku's voice echoed through the silent room.

"I hadn't noticed master." Was her reply.

"Hmm." Was all he said. "Very well then, you two are dismissed. Naraku quickly disappeared down the hall scrolls in hand to the study. They both stood & headed to their room.

They sat in their room for days. Naraku still had yet to emerge from his room. They didn't speak to each other in fear that Naraku or Hakudoushi could hear them. They had to act the same as always or they could be discovered. If anything they made only passing glances at each other from across the room. Kohaku was the only one to sleep as Kanna wouldn't need to sleep for a while since the night she slept at Kohaku's side. At these times Kanna would hardly look away from the sleeping demon slayer. He looked so peaceful. She thought about his kiss almost every time she looked at him. Kanna was lost in her thoughts when Naraku swung the door open.

"Kanna, Kohaku come with me." Before any answer came he had already gone. Kanna shook Kohaku gently.

"Kohaku. Naraku wants us." He awoke & got to his feet promptly. They headed out to the once beautiful courtyard of the castle, Hakudoushi stood waiting. Naraku had laid out one of the scrolls on the ground & held another in his hands.

"I think I have discovered how to create the dragons that Asuke once controlled. A dragon is a pure hearted beast with strength & power. It is usually aggressive. Dragons do not often allow themselves to be taken as a pet. By reading these scrolls I may have discovered just how to do that. They need a master who is just as strong & powerful as well as gentle to it. As for bringing one of these monsters to life you need a demons blood as well as the blood of someone pure." He then looked up from his scroll to Kohaku & Kanna. "Kanna you are a full demon unlike me & Kohaku even though you are the farthest thing from pure," Naraku smiled with that those last words, "you are still human & you bare a shard of the shaken jewel." He now pointed to the scroll lying out on the ground. "We shall have a test trial. One of Asuke's most loyal & fierce dragons was Kaisho. Kaisho was a dragon with many similar features to that of a horse & about the same size. He rode upon him in battle, as well as commanded other dragons from his back. If this goes as planned I will then be able to create more powerful dragons, dragons that not even Inuyasha can defeat." He smiled wickedly looking at the illustration of Kiasho on the scroll.

Kohaku & Kanna stayed silent during Naraku's rant. Once he finished they both watched as he pulled a dagger from his waist. He called them over to him. Kohaku's heart began to beat rapidly. "Hold out your hands." Naraku ordered. Kanna lifted her hand slowly. Kohaku reluctantly followed. Naraku took the dagger & sliced the palm of her hand so that a large line of blood formed. Hakudoushi watched intently. Naraku moved to Kohaku next. While Kanna may have felt little no pain Kohaku struggled to keep from screaming aloud in pain as Naraku drug the dagger across his palm. He threw the dagger to the ground & grabbed Kanna & Kohaku's hands. He pressed them together so that their blood combined between their palms. He then pulled their hands over the scroll on the ground.

The mixture of Kanna & Kohaku's blood spilled thickly onto the illustration of Kaisho. Naraku began reading from the scroll in his hands. The words & picture started emitting a faint whitish blue light that steadily grew brighter. Kohaku watched in astonishment as Kaisho's picture lifted off of the ancient scroll. It started to expand & change its was transforming from an image to an actual dragon. As Naraku finished reading the words, the light dissipated & Kaisho could be seen clearly.

He was a magnificent creature. He flipped his head in a horse like manor, while swishing his tail & flapping his wings simultaneously. He was white with tough skin. His body was slightly larger than that of a horse, but shaped similarly. His Head, tail, feet & wings were the only difference. His head was pointed & bore two horns which pointed back giving the illusion of an angry stallion. His head was also lit with bright blue eyes. His tail was long & winding it resembled that of a lizards. His feet were clawed & dug deep into the ground. His wings were wide spanning twenty feet from tip to tip. All were silent as they looked at Kaisho. Finally Naraku spoke "Kanna approach him."

Kohaku wanted to yell out in opposition but he held his tongue.

Kanna did as she was ordered, she had to. She kept in mind what Naraku said "They need a master who is just as strong & powerful as well as gentle to it." She allowed no fear to enter her being. She stayed head held high & kept her pace steady as she came closer. It could be clearly seen that Kaisho was becoming agitated by the figure closing in. He showed his disproval by rearing onto his hind legs. He flapped his wings & flipped his head around furiously. Upon placing his front legs back on the ground the two were face to face, only mere inches away. Kaisho snorted roughly shooting smoke out of his nostrils in two directions. Kanna didn't flinch. Time was still for a moment as calm black eyes looked into fierce sapphire blue eyes. Boldly she reached her arm up & cupped Kaisho's muzzle in her hand. She could feel the heat from the fire which lay dormant inside of him, she stayed strong though. And in one moment the dragon changed completely. His wings relaxed from their outstretched pose, to hang comfortably at his side. His tail began to swing gracefully back & forth. His eyes closed, his head lowered & pressed against Kanna gently, careful not to put his dangerously sharp horns near her. Although she would never usually show any kind of feeling in front of anyone the dragon had brought out something inside of her. Her one arm encircled the beasts lowered head, while the other stroked his surprisingly smooth neck. Before she knew it her forehead was pressed against his. In this moment demon & dragon become one.

This is what Asuke had with the dragons, not like Naraku & the scroll said. Not master & pet, but friends.

"Well done Kanna." Naraku washed Kanna & Kaisho away from their moment. "Kaisho is of no use to me. He is far more weak then what I intend on using against Inuyasha. You may dispose of him."

"No" Kanna hadn't meant to snap back so quickly.

"What?"

"We may use him for transportation. So that we may travel quicker." Kanna tried pathetically to think of a good enough excuse, to save her new comrade.

"Hm" Naraku though for a moment. "Neither myself, Hakudoushi, nor Kagura need him." He paused "Very well Kanna he is yours." Naraku turned & headed back to the castle both scroll in his hands.

"Thank you." Kanna said just above a whisper

Watching Kanna & the dragon was one of the most wonderful sights Kohaku had ever seen. How the Dragon had looked remarkable in all its glory as well as Kanna. Kanna looked so kind & strong. As much as Kanna was unaware she looked beautiful when she interacted with the beast. There was just something so familiar about it, so warming to watch. After Naraku returned to the castle Kanna turned back to Kaisho placing a hand on his shoulder & patting it gently. Kaisho sighed out of relaxation from her touch. He bent down & laid down onto the ground. Kanna sat next to him, running her hands over him tenderly. Kohaku thought they both looked truly content.

He sat for minutes watching the two until Kaisho had fallen asleep, & snored delightfully. Kanna silently stood & walked over to Kohaku, where she had left her mirror. Kohaku noticed that she was trying to hide her smile, but she was failing. She picked up her mirror & without a word the two headed back into the castle.

"One moment." Hakudoushi spoke. Kanna had forgotten he was even there until now. They both halted Kohaku looked at him. Kanna just looked ahead. "Would you come with me for a minute Kanna?" Hakudoushi walked towards the pair.

_No_

"Yes." She spoke softly. Returning her emotionless face quickly before he could see her.

"What about me? " Kohaku said not wanting to leave her alone with him.

"You may return to your room." Hakudoushi said as he walked between the two grabbing Kanna's hand & pulling her behind him.

It took all of Kohaku's strength to suppress an outburst of jealousy. They way he was looking at her before & now this. _What does he want with her? _Sadly though there was nothing he could do. He had to play the part of memory lost Kohaku. If he said something to blow his cover Naraku may realize what he is doing. Noticing however, that Naraku had returned to the study, Kagura was not here & Kanna was with Hakudoushi, Akago was alone. This is may be my only chance. I'll have to forget about Kanna at the moment.

He had to hurry. He headed to Naraku's room. He entered quietly, shutting the door behind him. The room was dully lit with candles. In the center of the room, in a bed of blankets was the motionless sleeping infant. Kohaku approached & kneeled beside him. He pulled out his chain sickle, careful not to let the chains rattle. He held the weapon in midair above the infant. Akago seemed so innocent. Kohaku hesitated. He took a breath lifting his weapon higher & finally bringing it down with force. He shut his eyes & he felt it hit. There was no noise. _Did I get it? _He opened his eyes. How could I have been so foolish? His weapon was inches from the infant suspended in air. _A barrier_. I should've known it wouldn't be this simple. Angry at his own stupidity he stood & put his weapon back into its place. He looked at the sleeping baby once more.

Not wanting to get caught he was going to leave the room, when something out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Two jars set on the floor at the back of the room. He moved towards them. As he got closer he noticed they were identical except for one difference. They each bore a different name. One labeled Kagura & one labeled Kanna. What are these? He picked up the one with Kagura's name. He twisted the lid off & peered inside. His eyes widened with shock. A single demon heart sat at the bottom, beating rhythmically. He carefully placed the lid & jar back into there spots. That must be how Naraku makes them obey they must do what he says or he can kill them.

Kohaku's instincts told him to leave but his curiosity would not let him. He hurriedly picked up the jar labeled Kanna. He opened it & looked to the bottom, just as the other jar had, there was a single beating heart, except something was different. This heart was not beating steady beats like Kagura's, it was thumping quite rapidly.

Before he even had a chance to close the jar & put it back, he heard a smack followed by a scream & then a hard thud.

_"Kanna!" _

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(incomplete)

After Hakudoushi brought Kanna into his room he shut the door & asked her to sit. He sat opposite her. The silence made her uncomfortable. She tried to aviod his gaze, he however was not subtle about looking at her, every inch of her in fact. She could bare this no longer.

"What was it you wanted Hakudoushi?" Her voice wavered despite her best efforts.

"Just to chat." He smiled a disgusting smile. "Here I'm sure you must get tired of carrying that mirror around. Let me take it." Before she could protest he grabbed it placing it on the ground out of her reach. She placed her hands on her lap trying to seem relaxed. This did not echo what her insides were saying. How she longed for Kohaku's gentle touch & comforting pressence. "Now isn't that better?" He asked.

"What?"

"The mirror..."

"Oh, yes better."

"You look much prettier when your not hiding behind that thing." Hakudoushi moved closer to her. She suddenly felt hot & cold all at once. The level of comfort was becoming unbarable.

"Tell me Kanna, how could I have ever resisted you for so long?" Hakudoushi had a demented hungry look on his face.

"What?" She shreiked no longer able to control her voice. Hakudoushi did not answer her, instead he grabbed her delicate arms & forced a kiss on her. Her strength was nothing compared to his, she tried in vain to pull away from him but could not. His kiss was harsh, his grip on her arms were even more harsh. She wriggled furiously trying to loosen his hold on her. Panic flooded her body. Finally he stopped kissing her.

"My Kanna you are tasty." He licked his lips.

"Let me go!" She managed to get free of his grip only to lose her balance & fall backwards. This gave Hakudoushi the opportuntity to force himself onto her. She struggled against him but was powerless. He aggresively kissed her all over, as he reached the nape of her neck he stopped & looked up at her.

"lets get this annoying robe out of the way, shall we?" He held her two hands above her head, so his other hand would be free to remove her kimono. He began tugging at her robes, loosening them. He laughed viciously. Tears began spilling from her eyes. Hakudoushi began tracing his finger down her jawline then to her neck seductively. Kanna, out of panic mustered up the little strength she had & kneed him in the groin. He let out an grunt of pain. His grip loosened slightly, enough for her to free her hands. She slapped him hard in th face, knocking him off of her. She scurried along the floor trying desperatly to get her mirror. Just as she reached it She got up & ran to the door, once at the doorway, Hakudoushi grabbed her ankle causing her to scream in terror. Her loss of balance then caused her fall to the ground with thud.

Kohaku ran around the castle no longer caring about being quiet. He had to get her. _That damn Hakudoushi! _He ran faster. Just as he rounded the corner he saw Kanna on the ground half out of Hakudoushi's bedroom doorway. He srinted to her, pulling out his chain sickle. At the doorway he saw Hakudoushi holding onto her ankle. Kohaku's weapon sliced his hand striaght off in seconds, causing it to disintagrate. He then pulled the partially disrobed Kanna out of Hakudoushi's room. She had red hand marks on her arms & she was soaked with tears.

"What do you think you are doing!?!" Hakudoushi growled in shock at the sight off Kohaku. Kohaku picked her up into his arms & began to run. Everything was ruined now. He had to leave.

As he reached the main room he was stopped. One of Naraku's tenticles slowly began winding itself up his legs holding him above ground now. He made sure not to lose his grip on Kanna, he held her tightly until she too was bound by the rising tenticle. They were turned around slowly to face a grinning Naraku standing next to a pleased looking Hakudoushi.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Naraku couldn't even hide his pleasure of finding the two in this predicament.

"Thought you two would run away together didn't you? Pathetic human." Hakudoushi cackled.

_This is it. I might as well_. "Shut up Hakudoushi! The only pathetic ones here are you two!" Kohaku spat back.

"Why Kohaku I am surprised. I geuss some things do get past me watchful eye I had no idea you despised Hakudoushi so very much." Naraku said in a monotone voice.

"Not nearly as much as I despise you Naraku! YOU BASTARD!" Kohaku said unable to control the words coming out of his mouth.

Naraku chuckled."I must say Kohaku I'm flattered." The tenticles holding Kohaku & Kanna slowly began retracting soon allowing Kohaku to stand on his feet. "I'll make a deal with you, Kohaku. If you can beat Hakudoushi in battle then you can go free. What do you say?"

"You know what Naraku I'll except that challenge." He had no intentions of going along with any plan of Naraku but at least he could try & buy his time to think up a plan to get Kanna to safety.

For a moment Hakudoushi looked nervous, this look faded quickly. He walked over very non chelantly to the side of the room & grabbed his weapon which was leaning on the wall. Kohaku went to the opposite side of the room. He knelt down & placed Kanna gently down. As he was about to go to confront Hakudoushi Kanna grabbed his arm.

"Kohaku..." she whispered. He lowered himself until he could hear her. "You cannot beat him. He will keep regenerating, look at his hand." They both looked at the newly grown hand. "It is a hopless battle."

"I know."

"Please don't do it. I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry must." He pulled his mask up, rose to his feet and took long confident strides to the center of the room. As long as Kanna was in danger he would fight no matter what.

There was no need for a count down of any sort, in a flash the battle had begun. Kohaku's struck first. His weapon dancing with brilliant fury. Swinging high low unpredictable to anyone but Kohaku. It was so efficiant that Hakudoushi's weapon was not even able to land a hit. Kohaku's chain sickle had already made contact, leaving Hakudoushi with large gashes. Kohaku knew that Hakudoushi was stronger faster & basically invincible, what he lacked however was skill, experience, & most importantly the drive to protect another. Hakudoushi jumped back away from Kohaku. Kohaku didn't want to give him a moment to rest. He leaped into the air & sent his weapon at Hakudoushi's face. This was a distraction, his real goal was to disarm him from his weapon. While he dove to the side to dodge the sythe like blade he lost focus of his weapon, this gave Kohaku a chance to grab it. He was so quick that it slid through Hakudoushi's hands slicing both hands in half. He threw the weapon from his hands.

"You bastard!" Hakudoushi screamed in pain.

"Whats that Hakudoushi?" Kohaku prodded. "Having some trouble fighting a pathetic human?" It was Kohaku's turn to laugh now.

"Why you..." Hakudoushi ran at Kohaku. As he got close enough Kohaku grabbed his arm & used his own momentum to swing him around & release him to crash through the wall of the castle ending up on the ground outside.

"Enough for you Naraku?" Kohaku said breathing heavily. Naraku only grunted his disproval. Seconds later a very angry Hakudoushi flew back into the room. His regrown hands outstreched into fists. He was lighting fast, Kohaku just blocked his attack. Kohaku was not thrown off guard though. He pulled out the poisonous gas from his right shoulder pad. he threw it to the ground releasing a large cloud of poisonous smoke in the air around them. He knew this was not something that would effect Hakudoushi greatly but he had a plan. Reaching under his left shoulder pad he pulled out his two small striking rocks. He tossed them to Hakudoushi's right while simaltaneously jumping to his left. _Maybe just maybe this will trick him. It worked. _As the smoke cleared Kohaku saw Hakudoushi turned with his back to him. _Perfact_. He unsheathed his sword as fast as he could & stabbed the sword completely through Hakudoushi, continuing to push him into a wall until the wall was also pierced. Kohaku released him leaving the sword in his back. Kohaku looked at Hakudoushi. His eyes were open but lifeless, his arms hung limply at his sides. He was not dead, but close to it.

"How about now Naraku?" Kohaku said breathing even heavier than before, but managing too look quite pleased.

"Most impressive Kohaku. You are not making it easy for Hakudoushi.

A crunching noise drew his attention from Naraku. He looked a Hakudoushi. He had his palms pressed against the wall. It took a moment but his shaking arms slowly pushed the sword from its lodged spot in the wall. He turned & faced Kohaku, he then took both hands & pushed the blade of the sword out through his back. His hands dripped blood as he pushed. When he could no longer push it he reached an arm behind his head & removed the sword by pulling its handle. Once the sword was removed the life was returned to his eyes. A smile smeared across his face.

"Don't you get it? You can't beat me." He stabbed Kohaku's sword into the ground at his feet. "You are a better fighter than me I'll give you that, but you are a human nonetheless, & humans as we all know have limits." He now began circling Kohaku like a beast hunting its prey. "Even now your breathing has gotten more strained. Your muscles are becoming weaker by the minute. Look at me though, you gave me a good sound beating now didn't you? But I haven't even broken a sweat. So what'll it be? You can keep fighting me pointlessly or surrender, & I'll kill you & get it over with, leaving sweet little Kanna all for me."

"Never! You will never hurt her again!" Kohaku threw his chainsickle with violent speed. Hakudoushi was ready though & caught it. Both held their end as tight as the other. Kohaku was no fool, he couldn't beat Hakudoushi in a test of strength. He pulled back & used a sling shot type effect to send the metal ball at Hakudoushi, Kohaku then ran towards his sword. Hakudoushi caught the ball & abandoned the chainsickle & raced towards the sword. Both reached it at the same time but it was Hakudoushi to pull it from the ground striking it at his foe. Kohaku narrowly dodged the attack with a back flip. Before he could fully stand again Hakudoushi struck again. Kohaku had to throw himself out of the way this time not caring how he landed. He _was_ getting tired, but he could not give up. He rolled out of the way of a third strike. He managed to kick Hakudoushi's feet from under him. Now Hakudoushi was on the ground. Kohaku had to get to his weapon. He ran with all his might, it wasn't enough. Hakudoushi apeared in front of him looking more sinister than ever. His arm lashed out like a snake, enclosing Kohaku's neck in his fingers. He proceeded to lift him off the ground. Kohaku hands clasped onto Hakudoushi's arm in a weak attempt to loosen his iron grip. He then began to gasp for air.

"Not so tough now human?" Hakudoushi's laugh echoed throughout the castle.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
